Der Abschlussball
by Potions
Summary: Der letzte Abend in Hogwarts. Wie wird Hermine damit umgehen, dass sie den Menschen verlassen muss, in den sie sich verliebt hat? ...mehr verrate ich nicht. Oneshot


Hallo ihr Lieben,

so, nun auch eine kurze Geschichte von mir. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird!

Lieben Dank an meine Beta StellaSnape. drück dich

Und wie immer...alle Charaktere usw. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Endlich war es soweit. Der Tag des Abschlussballes war gekommen.

Als Hermine am Morgen in ihrem Zimmer aufwachte und das aufgeregte Gegackere ihrer Mitschüler hörte, konnte sie nur müde den Kopf schütteln. Es freut sie zwar, dass sie endlich die Schule beenden würde, aber es machte sie auch traurig den Mann zu verlassen, in den sie sich im Laufe der Jahre verliebt hatte.

Langsam stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Hermine war froh, dass sie als Vertrauensschülerin ein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad hatte. So konnte sie den anderen wenigstens lange genug aus dem Weg gehen.

Nachdem sie sich fertig geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auch schon von Harry und Ron empfangen wurde.

„Mensch Hermine, da bist du ja endlich", sagte Harry fröhlich und packte sie am Arm.

„Harry, zieh mich nicht. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?", kam es übellaunig von Hermine.

„Ich habe Hunger, nichts weiter. Komm jetzt."

Die Drei schlüpften durch das Portraitloch und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Hermine war völlig in Gedanken versunken, und so bekam sie nicht mit, dass Harry und Ron sie weit hinter sich gelassen hatten!

Hermine wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt, als sie gegen etwas lief und rückwärts nach hinten fiel. Erschrocken blickte sie auf und sah in zwei schwarze Augen.

„Miss Granger, was sollte das?", fauchte Snape sie an.

„Entschuldigung Professor. Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen", antwortete sie ihm leise und stand langsam von harten Steinboden auf.

„Passen Sie auf, wohin Sie das nächste Mal laufen", sagte Snape kühl und sah Hermine durchdringend an.

Hermine nickte kurz und sah ihn traurig an.

„Warum gucken Sie wie ein angeschossenes Reh?", fragte er sie auch gleich pampig.

„Es ist nichts", murmelte sie leise.

„Dann gehen Sie mir gefälligst aus dem Weg!"

Hermine erschrak leicht, sah ihn noch einmal kurz an und verschwand auch schon in die große Halle. Ohne ein Wort setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und nahm sich etwas Toast.

Severus sah Hermine hinterher. Zwar wollte er nicht in solch einem Ton mit ihr sprechen, aber aus Gewohnheit tat er es doch. Er bemerkte ihren traurigen Blick und es wurmte ihn. Eigentlich hätte sie sich freuen müssen, schließlich war es ihr letzter Abend in Hogwarts.

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde sein Herz schwer. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie heranwuchs und zu einer ausgesprochenen Schönheit wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit empfand er immer größere Zuneigung zu ihr. Jedoch war er sich bewusst, dass nie etwas zwischen ihnen sein würde. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und um einiges älter. Und sie würde sich nie mit einem wie ihm einlassen. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient!

Severus setzte seinen Weg in die Kerker fort und dachte dabei weiter an Hermine. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum er es tat, schließlich wollte er sie vergessen. Doch je mehr er versuchte sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, desto präsenter war sie in seinem Kopf.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen nahm er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und setzte sich in einen seiner Ohrensessel, die vor dem Kamin standen.

„Reiß dich zusammen", tadelte er sich selbst und trank einen großen Schluck. Er seufzte leise auf, lehnte sich mit seinem Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

Hermine, die es nicht länger in der großen Halle aushielt, verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Ball alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Auch sie dachte nach. Über ihre Zeit in Hogwarts, ihre Zukunft und über Severus. Es tat ihr weh, dass er am Morgen so mit ihr umgesprungen war, da sie in seinen Augen Mitgefühl sehen konnte. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad um sich für den Abschlussball fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie wieder geduscht hatte, versuchte sie ihre widerspenstigen Haare zu bändigen. Als sie schließlich nach fast einer Stunde geschafft hatte die Haar in eine Bananenform hoch zu stecken, zupfte sie zwei Strähnen heraus und ließ diese sanft an ihren Ohren herunter, was ihr Gesicht dekorativ verzierte.

Sie legte etwas Make-Up auf, so dass ihre großen rehbraunen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen.

Sie ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ihr Kleid und zog es sich über. Als sie den Reißverschluss zu zog, stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel.

Hermine liebte dieses Kleid. Es war ein trägerloses, bodenlanges Kleid aus roter Seide, mit einer kleinen Schleppe. Die Vorderseite des Kleides war mit einer aufwendigen Blumenrankenstickerei verziert. An einer Seite des Kleides war ein Schlitz, der bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels reichte und beim Laufen einen Blick auf ihre makellosen Beine gab. Dieses Kleid schmiegte sich perfekt an ihre weiblichen Rundungen.

Hermine zog sich die passenden Riemensandalen an und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wow Hermine. Du siehst Klasse aus", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

„Danke. Du aber auch" erwiderte Hermine etwas verlegen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Ron, der neben Harry stand, brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Er starrte Hermine einfach nur an.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Harry schließlich und reichte Hermine seinen Arm.

In der großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich die Drei an einen Tisch und lauschten den Worten von Direktorin McGonagall. Hermine jedoch ließ ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch gleiten und blieb mit ihren Augen an Snape hängen. Völlig in seinen Bann gezogen, bekam sie nicht mit, dass sie von der Direktorin aufgerufen wurde. Erst als Harry sie anstupste entsann sie sich.

„Los, geh schon", flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

Mit etwas wackeligen Knien ging Hermine auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sie bemerkte die Blicke, die auf ihr lagen. Leicht hob sie ihr Kleid an und stieg die drei Stufen des Podestes hoch, um sich neben McGonagall zu stellen.

Severus zog sich nur widerwillig für den Abschiedsball um. Er hasste solche Veranstaltungen und er hasste es seine Zeit mit pubertierenden Menschen zu vergeuden. Fertig umgezogen machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Dort angekommen sah er schon vereinzelt die in Schale geworfene Schüler, die sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Zielstrebig ging er auf den Lehrertisch zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieser Abend schnell vergehen möge.

Langsam füllte sich die Halle mit den restlichen Schülern.

„Und schon wieder ein Jahrgang, der uns verlässt", hörte er Minerva sagen.

Severus, der keine Lust hatte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Er war froh, als alle Schüler anwesend waren und McGonagall mit ihrer Rede begann. Severus Aufmerksamkeit war auf einem Nullpunkt. Er huschte mehrmals mit den Augen über die Schülerschar, ohne dabei jemanden richtig zu erkennen. Als er hörte, wie Hermine von der Direktorin aufgerufen wurde, suchte er die Halle nach ihr ab.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erblickte er Hermine und ihm drohte die Kinnlade runterzufallen. Sie war atemberaubend schön. Sexy. Langsam schritt sie auf das Podest zu. Severus konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr nehmen.

Hermine fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie nahm ihre Urkunde für herausragende Leistungen entgegen und bedankte sich schließlich einzeln bei den Lehrern. Als sie bei Snape ankam, drohte ihr Herz aus der Brust zu springen. Schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus Miss Granger", flüsterte Severus in ihr Ohr.

Hermine überkam beim Klang seiner Stimme und dem warmen Atem eine Gänsehaut.

„Sie sehen aber auch gut aus Professor", erwiderte sie und spürte, wie sie ein leicht rosa Teint annahm.

Hermine drehte sich langsam von ihm weg und ging auf ihren Platz zurück.

Nachdem auch alle anderen Schüler ihre Urkunden entgegengenommen hatten, begann die Band zu spielen.

Hermine tanzte mit so ziemlich jedem Jungen aus ihrem Haus und war froh, als sie sich ungesehen verziehen konnte. Sie brauchte frische Luft und ihr Fehlen würde nicht auffallen, dachte sie sich.

Auf den Länderein angekommen, zog sie ihre Sandalen aus und schritt barfuss über das leicht feuchte Gras.

Severus bemerkte Hermines Abgang und beschloss aus einem Impuls heraus ihr zu folgen. Schließlich fand er sie auf den Ländereien. „Im Mondlicht sieht sie sogar noch besser aus", dachte er sich und ging langsam auf sie zu. Da er sie nicht erschrecken wollte, räusperte er sich leicht. Als sie sich umdrehte, und ihn ansah, hatte er das Gefühl, als ob ihn ein Schlag mitten auf der Brust getroffen hätte. Ihre Augen funkelten mit den Sternen um die Wette.

„Professor. Was verschlägt Sie hierher?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Ich wollte etwas Ruhe haben", antwortete er ihr, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden.

„Da haben wir was gemeinsam."

„Ja, das haben wir wohl!"

„Wollen Sie ein Stück mit mir spazieren gehen?", fragte Hermine leise und schimpfte mit sich selbst, wie sie ihn so etwas nur fragen konnte.

„Sicher", kam es nur von Severus.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln begannen sie mit ihrem Spaziergang. Als sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile am dunklen See ankamen, ließ sich Hermine ins Gras fallen.

Severus beobachtete sie kurz und zauberte eine große Decker herbei, die er neben Hermine ausbreitete und sich drauf setzte.

Hermine sah ihn etwas ungläubig an, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

„Wenn Sie sich keine Erkältung zu ziehen wollen, dann setzten Sie sich lieber auf die Decke", sage Snape, ohne den Blick vom See zu wenden.

„Danke Professor."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie fühlten die starke Präsenz des anderen und genossen dieses Gefühl einfach.

Schließlich räusperte sich Hermine und begann zu sprechen: „Professor, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Severus sah sie kurz an und nickte dann kaum merklich.

„War es für Sie auch schwer Hogwarts zu verlassen?"

„Ja, das war es."

„Wissen Sie, ich habe etwas Angst vor der Zukunft. Ich meine, was mache ich, wenn ich es nicht schaffe", sagte Hermine und Severus hörte ihre Unsicherheit heraus.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber Miss Granger. Sie haben eine großartige Zukunft vor sich. Davon bin ich überzeugt", antwortete ihr Severus.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seine. Augenblicklich überkam sie ein weiteres Mal eine Gänsehaut. „Sein Haut ist so weich", dachte sie sich und verstärkte den Druck etwas.

Severus sah Hermine etwas überrascht an. Jedoch genoss er das Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut auf seiner. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus. Er spürte, wie sich Hermines andere Hand an seinen Nacken legte und sie ihn näher zu sich heranzog und ihn schließlich küsste.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, als sie seine Lippen berührte. Ihr Verstand schien sich ausgeschaltet zu haben. Sie wollte diesen Mann. So sehr, dass es schon schmerzte.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und machte sich auf eine Zurückweisung gefasst.

„Das ist nicht richtig", sagte er leise.

„Wieso nicht? Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht gut für dich. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient!"

„Ich entscheide was gut für mich ist und was nicht!"

Hermine wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, die jedoch ausblieb. Sie war verzweifelt. Was könnte sie sagen um ihn zu überzeugen?

„Bitte Severus. Versteh doch. Ich begehre dich, mehr als ich einen anderen je begehrt habe", sagte Hermine und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Severus sah ihre etwas erweiterten Pupillen und die vom Kuss leicht geschwollenen Lippen. In diesem Moment brachte er es nicht übers Herz sie zurückzuweisen. Vor allem da er sie auch mehr als alles andere begehrte.

Mit beiden Händen griff er in ihr Haar und zog sie wieder zu sich. Sanft strich er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Mund. Stupste mit seiner Zungenspitze spielerisch an ihre Lippen.

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Besitz ergreifend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper und presste sich gegen ihn. Severus küsste sie nun leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Langsam glitten seine Hände ihren Rücken rauf und runter. Er packte ihre Hüften und stand mit ihr in den Armen auf. Langsam ließ er sie auf den Boden und löste sich von dem Kuss. Was Hermine mit einem leisen Knurren kommentierte.

„Lass uns reingehen", sagte er atemlos.

Hermine nickte nur, schnappte sich ihre Schuhe und folgte ihm in die Kerker.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, verlor Hermine keine Zeit und zog ihn zu einem wilden Kuss heran. Severus hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett und begann ihren Hals mit zarten Küssen zu bedecken.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu zerfließen. Gierig begann sie damit die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, was ihr durch ihre zitternden Hände schwer fiel.

Severus der ihre Bemühungen bemerkte, richtete sich auf, so dass er auf dem Bett kniete, um seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. Als er schließlich seine Robe abgestreift hatte, setzte sich Hermine auf und riss ihm sein weißes Hemd vom Körper. Die Knöpfe des Hemdes flogen in jede Richtung und man konnte sie auf dem Boden fallen hören. Diese Aktion ließ Severus schmunzeln.

Hermine legte sich wieder hin und zog ihn zu sich. Noch fester drückte sie ihn an sich und sie konnte nun seine harte Erregung in der zu eng gewordenen Hose spüren. Begierig rieb sie ihre Hüften an ihm, was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Severus widmete sich ihrem Nacken und öffnete mit einer Hand den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab und stand auf.

Hermine wunderte sich darüber. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hoffte, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegen würde.

Sie seufzte laut auf, als er ihr langsam das Kleid vom Körper zog, so dass sie nur mit ihrem Slip bekleidet vor ihm lag. Sie versuchte ihre leichte Beklommenheit zu verbergen, da sie nun fast nackt da lag. Severus bemerkte dies und entledigte sich auch seiner restlichen Kleidung, legte sich wieder zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Seine Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper, was Hermine einen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte.

Severus begann seine Zunge über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrer Brust gleiten zu lassen. Schließlich umkreiste er mit seiner Zungenspitze eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu zerspringen, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte vor Lust auf.

Er spielte mit ihrer Brustwarze, während seine andere Hand zart über ihren Oberschenkel strich.

Hermines leicht geöffneter Mund und ihre vor Erregung geröteten Wangen befriedigten ihn. Seine Lippen wanderten zu der anderen Brustwarze, um dieser die gleich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Sanft, aber mit Bestimmtheit, drückte er ihr bebendes Becken nach unten und ließ seine Zunge nun über ihren Bauch gleiten, um zärtlich um ihren Bauchnabel zu kreisen.

Hermine fühlte ihre Haut brennen. Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten und schloss ihre Augen, um sich jedes Gefühl, was er in ihr hervor rief noch intensiver zu spüren. Sie spürte, wie feucht sie war. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas wie mit ihm erlebt.

Severus Hände streiften sanft über ihren Venushügel und Hermine spreizte ohne zu zögern ihre Beine. Severus fing an dort mit einer Präzision zu reiben, was Hermine noch lauter stöhnen ließ. Gierig bog sie ihm das Becken entgegen, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sich langsam in ihr bewegte.

Hermine merkte, dass sie nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich will dich spüren Severus", keuchte sie.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete und ihr Becken leicht anhob. Hermine konnte seine harte Erregung an ihrem Eingang spüren und bäumte sich ihm entgegen.

Während sie sich in den Augen des anderen verloren, drang Severus vorsichtig in sie ein. Hermine spürte wie er sie komplett ausfüllte.

Langsam begann er das Tempo zu steigern. Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Scham, um sie durch seine harten Bewegungen zusätzlich zu stimulieren.

Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und härter. Er legte sich auf Hermine und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, um sanft in ihren Hals zu beißen.

Hermine krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in seinen Rücken und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Als sie ihren Orgasmus herannahen spürte, schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich wenige Stöße später mit einem lauten Stöhnen über die Klippe tragen.

Severus spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied zusammen zogen. Mit seinen Händen umklammerte er ihre Schultern und stieß noch wilder in sie, bis auch er wenige Stöße später den Gipfel der Lust erreichte.

Völlig erschöpft brach er auf ihr zusammen, was Hermine lächeln ließ. Sanft strich sie ihm durch sein seidiges Haar und bedeckte seine Stirn mit Küssen.

Severus legte sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um Hermine. Er schnappte sich die Bettdecke und hüllte sie beide damit ein, um kurze Zeit später in einen seligen Traum zu fallen.

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen und spürte einen warmen Körper an ihren geschmiegt. Langsam drehte sie sich um, und konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Sie lag neben dem Mann den sie liebte.

Doch zu schnell wurde sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Ihr war klar, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Vorsichtig stand sie vom Bett auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und drehte sich nochmals zu Severus um.

Langsam beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen als sie an den Abschied dachte. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen verschwand sie aus den Kerkern.

Als Severus erwachte spürte er eine vollkommene Leere in sich. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Hermine verschwunden war. Er wusste, dass dies eintreten würde.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und dachte an die Frau, die er begehrte. Sie war nicht nur aus seinen Kerkern verschwunden, sondern auch aus seinem Leben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

War das ein Kommi wert?


End file.
